Luna de sangre
by Mel.2004
Summary: [Quería proponerle a Korra que escape también, pero eso era demasiado egoísta, hasta para ella]...[Asami tenía miles de oportunidades para hacerle el amor, pero no esa vez. Esa noche Korra sería sólo suya, y de nadie más] Korvira. Lemon. Este fic participa en el Reto "Lo prohibido" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

 ***La imagen de portada no es de mi propiedad***

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto **"Lo prohibido"** del Foro **¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

Palabra asignada: **sangre**.

* * *

La noche se había apoderado de Ciudad República, cambiando su panorama. Dejaba de ser el lugar tan alegre, pintoresco y lleno de diversidades que era durante el día, para convertirse en una ciudad totalmente vacía, sin mucho movimiento alrededor. Los faroles en las calles eran la única luz presente, alcanzando apenas a iluminar algunos espacios.  
Sin embargo, había algo diferente en el ambiente. La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, totalmente teñida de rojo sangre. Era un fenómeno que no ocurría muy a menudo, haciendo esa noche especial.  
La joven de ojos verdes caminaba sin preocuparse demasiado. A esas altas horas, nadie transitaba por allí y, además, la larga capa que vestía cubría todo su rostro.  
Kuvira se detuvo frente a un negocio. La luz del farol le permitía ver su reflejo en las ventanas del local. Se acercó lentamente, hasta tocar el frío vidrio que la reflejaba.  
Traía un ojo morado, y el labio partido. La boca le sabía a sangre, pero ya estaba más que acostumbrada.  
 _"Y te haces llamar la gran unificadora"_ pensó mientras la rabia que sentía hacia ella misma en ese momento la hizo voltear su vista.

Un ruido a su alrededor la sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándola a voltear. Un par de jóvenes se acercaban hacia allí, por lo que se metió en un callejón oscuro.  
Caminó varios metros entre el olor a basura, tratando de no tropezar con las botellas y los desperdicios del suelo. Un viento frío sopló e involuntariamente abrazó sus hombros. Sólo tenía la capa de abrigo y no era suficiente en esa fría noche de invierno. La tos en ella volvió a presentarse, obligándola a encorvarse contra su abdomen. Se apoyó contra la pared hasta recuperar su aliento, y seguir su camino.

* * *

Con algo de dificultad trepó hasta el árbol. Le tomó algo de tiempo llegar hasta una de las puntas más altas. Meses atrás eso sería distinto, pero ahora su cuerpo había sido castigado y machacado más de una vez.  
Luego de ubicarse frente a su objetivo, dio un gran salto y aterrizó en el balcón.  
Abrió lentamente la puerta y con mucho sigilo entró al cuarto. Observó la gran cama en medio y todos los muebles de lujo que había. Esa era su habitación, tenía que ser.  
Caminó hasta el pasillo y, luego de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, comenzó a buscar por toda la mansión.  
Pasado unos minutos, escuchó ruidos en el piso inferior y con cuidado bajó las escaleras. Lentamente se acercó por el marco de la puerta, y fue entonces cuando la vio. Estaba de espaldas, lavando los platos. Escuchó como el agua del grifo se mezclaba con sus bajos cantos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya no lo resistió más y se acercó a ella hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de su espalda.

Cómo si se hubiera percatado de una presencia extraña en el ambiente, la morena volteó sin imaginar lo que encontraría, o más bien a quien. El plato que sostenía cayó de sus manos estrellándose contra el suelo de madera, mientras se quedaba inmóvil.  
–Ku-Kuvira – susurró cómo si de un fantasma se tratara.  
Ella no respondió, solamente se quedó observando a la joven de ojos azules. Vestía una bata, usándola de pijama. Logró notar la pequeña abertura en su escote, exponiendo así algo de piel. Eso la volvió loca.  
Parecía que finalmente Korra había caído en la realidad, ya que comenzó a soltar miles de preguntas entre las cuales Kuvira sólo logró entender dos. _"¿Qué haces aquí?" "¿Has escapado?"_  
–Es de muy mala educación dejar de visitar a tus amigos a la cárcel – la maestra tierra habló de repente – sobre todo a los amigos que también besas.  
Korra no pudo evitar la sorpresa. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, mientras volteaba su vista.

Luego de que el nuevo portal de espíritus fuera abierto, tomó unas vacaciones con Asami, iniciando así su relación. Pensaba que le sentaría bien el alejarse de todo y todos por un momento, pero no fue así. Extrañamente, no podía dejar de sentir un vacío en su interior. Semanas pasaron con la misma sensación, hasta que sintió la necesidad de visitar a Kuvira. En su momento no le pareció extraño. Tal vez necesitaba cerrar ese ciclo, tal como lo había hecho con Zaheer. Así que un día simplemente visitó la prisión de máxima seguridad donde se encontraba encerrada. Por supuesto que no dijo nada a Asami, estaba a punto de ver a la persona que había sido responsable de la muerte de su padre.  
Cuando a Kuvira le informaron que tenía una visita, no podía creerlo. La única visita que había tenido en dos meses de prisión había sido Suyin, y ciertamente para decirle de una manera muy fría que no quería volver a oír de ella. No la culpaba, era lo mínimo que esperaba de su parte.  
Su sorpresa aumentó aún más al ver que era el Avatar quien la visitaba. Era la única persona que la había tratado en forma amable antes de que la encerraran, y no porque le temiera. Eso la había dejado sorprendida, y fue lo que la impulsó a soportar su castigo.  
Durante la visita no hablaron mucho, solamente de los cambios que atravesaba la ciudad. Korra le contaba de los heridos y las pérdidas materiales, y Kuvira no podía dejar de culparse por dentro.  
La visita concluyó en una hora, y la maestra tierra pensó que no volvería a verla. Pero se equivocó. Al mes siguiente, la morena se presentó nuevamente.

 _"Seguramente lo haga por lástima"_ ese pensamiento rondaba en la cabeza de la joven de ojos verdes. No fue hasta luego de varias semanas que ella abandonó esa idea, viendo que el Avatar en verdad disfrutaba de su compañía.  
Su relación comenzó a cambiar, al igual que algo dentro de ella. La presencia de Korra se convirtió en lo único bueno. Por más que odiaba admitirlo, esperaba ansiosa cada visita.  
La ciudad estaba hecha un desastre y la morena no disponía de mucho tiempo, aunque se las arreglaba para visitarla como mínimo una vez al mes. No lo veía como una obligación, al contrario. Ella también necesitaba hablar con Kuvira y compartir tiempo con ella.  
Todo cambió la vez en que la maestra tierra no lo resistió más y besó a Korra. La morena le correspondió el beso durante unos segundos e incluso llegó a besarla por segunda vez, antes de separarse y decirle que Asami era su novia y que no podía hacer eso.  
La maestra tierra ensayó mucho que decirle la próxima visita, pero fue en vano. Korra no volvió a visitarla luego de eso.

–No debes estar fuera de la cárcel – dijo la morena, quien finalmente tomó valor para hablar – y mucho menos aquí.  
Kuvira observó a su alrededor la lujosa cocina de la mansión.  
–Así que los rumores de la cárcel eran ciertos – exclamó con un tono que disfrazó de indiferencia – vives con ella.  
–Kuvira...  
–Tal parece que lo suyo va en serio – continuó sin dejar hablar a la morena.  
–Te has escapado, todos estarán enloquecidos buscándote.  
–Ya he arreglado eso – respondió tranquila, mientras recordaba la guardia que tuvo que reducir y coloca en su celda para que nadie sospeche – tengo tiempo hasta la mañana siguiente, así que pensé en quedarme aquí. No te molestes en inventar una excusa, sé que la gran empresaria Asami Sato está en la nación del fuego cerrando varios contratos.  
Korra estaba a punto de oponerse, hasta que observó mejor el rostro de la maestra tierra.  
– ¿Que te ha pasado? – pregunta preocupada al ver su ojo morado. Inmediatamente se acerca mientras le quita la capa. Observa sus brazos descubiertos y lastimados. Tenía varias heridas, algunas que se veían recientes. Quien se encargaba de curarla, lo había hecho fatal – ¡Kuvira, estás herida!  
–Ya ves que tengo cierta "popularidad" en la cárcel – ella le responde sin darle demasiada importancia.

La morena obliga a Kuvira a sentarse, para poder examinar mejor sus heridas.  
–Sácate la camisa – le ordena mientras prepara un tarro con agua.  
– ¿Tan rápido? – pregunta ella burlándose, con una pequeña sonrisa – siempre creí que eras el tipo de chica que iba más despacio.  
Korra se sonroja ante el doble sentido que le había asignado a su frase.  
–Me refiero a que te quites tu camisa para curarte – explica tratando de calmar sus emociones.  
La maestra tierra se quita la camisa con algo de dificultad, dejándola a un costado.  
La morena se acerca y se queda petrificada con lo que ve.  
– ¿Cómo te sucedió esto? – exige saber. El cuerpo de Kuvira estaba lleno de golpes, moretones y algunos cortes. Incluso observó como la sangre caía por uno de estos, bajando por su abdomen.  
–Ya te lo he dicho, todos en la cárcel me odian – responde antes de gruñir cuando la joven de ojos azules aplica agua sobre uno de sus cortes más profundos.  
–Lo siento – Korra le susurra con dulzura mientras comenzaba a mover sus manos con el agua para curarla.  
La maestra tierra solamente cierra sus ojos unos segundos, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo segura y a gusto.

* * *

A la morena le tomó cerca de media hora curar a Kuvira, o al menos tanto cómo le era posible. Cuando acabó, caminó a botar las vendas con sangre y demás elementos que había usado.  
Al regresar, observa que Kuvira aún seguía sin su camisa. Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en su abdomen marcado y los músculos de sus brazos.  
La maestra tierras se percató de eso y sonrió para sus adentros. Se levantó de la silla donde estaba y se acercó a Korra con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. La morena retrocede lentamente, hasta que choca contra el mueble de la cocina, quedando atrapada.  
–No me has visitado luego de lo que sucedió – Kuvira le reprochó mientras se acercaba a su rostro nuevamente.  
–Kuvira… – la joven Avatar mordió su labio inferior suavemente – estoy saliendo con Asami.  
–Oh, cierto… – la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven aún no desaparecía – Asami Sato, tu compañera de equipo. La chica con quien Mako estuvo antes de salir contigo… La gran empresaria en ascenso, quien en este momento está fuera de la ciudad, aunque eso es algo común en ella ¿No es así?  
–Eso no te interesa – respondió rápidamente la morena, si bien sabía que en parte tenía razón.

Al comienzo de su relación se sentía muy bien, pensaba que realmente la amaba. Luego comenzó a visitar cada vez más a Kuvira. Sentía cosas que la confundían, y necesitaba tenerla cada vez más cerca. La vez en que la besó sintió cómo su corazón latía rápidamente, luego cayó en la realidad y escapó de allí. Ella estaba con Asami, y no podía hacerle ese mal.  
Dejo de verla, de ir a visitarla. Se centró en su novia y se esforzó en pasar tiempo con ella. Pero Asami estaba en el auge de su carrera y pasaba al menos cuatro días de la semana fuera de la ciudad, dejándola totalmente sola con sus pensamientos y emociones idiotas.

–Tienes razón, me interesa esto – la muchacha de ojos verdes habló, antes de tomar a Korra de su mentón y besarla.  
La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Korra puso sus manos en el torso de la maestra tierra mientras trataba de empujarla, pero ella solamente la acorraló más contra el mueble. Lentamente la morena se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y cedió ante el beso. Su corazón latía con fuerza, mientras su piel se erizaba.  
La maestra tierra lamió el labio de la morena, quien abrió un poco su boca y gimió suavemente cuando sus lenguas hicieron contacto. Kuvira no tardó en dominar y guiar el beso, mientras sus manos acariciaban la cintura de Korra. La morena la abrazó por los hombros mientras la guiaba hacia una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, sin dejar de besarla.

Una vez allí, la maestra tierra se separó por la falta de aire. Rápidamente observo la habitación. No podía distinguir el color de las paredes ya que la luz estaba apagada, pero si se percató de que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par y se podía observar la luna color rojo sangre.  
Kuvira no perdió tiempo y volvió a besar a Korra, mientras caminaba con ella hacia la cama. Logró quitarle su camisa y dejarla en el suelo, antes de que la morena tropezara con el bode de la cama y cayera acostada sobre esta. La maestra tierra observó por unos segundos el torso de la morena, con sus vendas de la tribu agua, antes de dedicarse a morder su cuello. Lamió, succionó y mordió sobre esa piel chocolate, dejando varias marcas en el proceso.  
Seguramente Asami volvería en unos días y para ese entonces las marcas no existirían, aunque, muy en sus adentros, deseaba con locura que si las viera.  
Korra trató de reprimir los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca, por lo que mordió su labio inferior. Kuvira sonrió antes de ubicar su rodilla entre sus piernas y subir para hacer presión en su centro. La morena mordió tan fuerte su labio que se lastimó, provocando que un pequeño hilo de sangre cayera por su mentón. La maestra tierra lamió el fino hilo rojo, antes de volver a besarla.  
Sus cuerpos se juntaron aún más, necesitándose. Kuvira rápidamente retiró sus pantalones, y rasgó los de Korra, haciéndolos a un lado.  
Hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior de la morena, estaba ansiosa de hacerla suya. Rápidamente se despojó del resto de su ropa, juntando su cuerpo al de la morena.  
Fue bajando sus besos, hasta llegar a su pezón donde se detuvo a mordisquearlo y jugar con este. La morena no lo resistió más y dejó salir leves gemidos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que le proporcionaba la maestra tierra.

La mano de la joven de tez clara bajó hasta los muslos de la joven de piel chocolate. Korra arqueó su espalda y dejó salir un gran gemido al sentir como Kuvira introducía dos dedos en su interior. La maestra tierra comenzó a darle placer a la morena, mientras se deleitaba con sus gemidos. Mordió su hombro dejando pequeñas marcas, mientras la complacía con su mano.  
La joven de la tribu agua se aferró a las sabanas, apretándolas con su puño para resistir tanto placer.  
Kuvira siguió complaciendo a la morena, cada gemido era embriagante para ella. Arqueó suavemente sus dedos, provocando un enorme gemido en Korra, quien respiró en forma agitada hasta desplomarse sobre la cama.  
Subió a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, antes de unir sus sexos y comenzar a moverse. Un nuevo gemido escapó de los labios de la morena, quien buscaba algo a lo que aferrarse. La maestra tierra entrelazó con fuerza sus dedos, mientras se movía contra ella.

Quería escucharla gemir su nombre una y otra vez. Asami tenía miles de oportunidades para hacerle el amor, pero no esa vez. Esa noche Korra sería sólo suya, y de nadie más.  
Embistió con más fuerza su cadera contra la suya, mientras su placer aumentaba.  
La morena sentía que estaba en las nubes. Cada caricia, beso y mordisco de Kuvira la elevaba al máximo. Sabía que no hacia bien en comparar, pero eso no se asemejaba a las noches de amor que pasó con su novia. Asami era dulce y delicada, en cambio Kuvira era mucho más pasional y ardiente.  
Kuvira mordía cada parte que podía de la piel de Korra, dejando marcas. Incluso volvió a morder en aquellas zonas donde ya había dejado alguna. La morena clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Kuvira, rasguñándola aún más con cada embestida.  
Finalmente ambas llegaron a su clímax, respirando en forma agitada. La maestra tierra se tomó unos segundos para recobrar el aliento, antes de volver a atacar a Korra con besos. Quería aprovechar el momento al máximo, y así lo hizo. La hizo suya durante toda la noche, sintiendo cómo cada uno de sus gemidos la hacía sentir como la reina del mundo. Podría no haber sido "La gran unificadora", no le importaba, aquello se sentía mucho mejor.  
En esa fría noche de invierno, solo la luna de sangre fue testigo de sus cuerpos danzando, al compás de la pasión y la lujuria.

* * *

La mañana estaba a punto de llegar y Kuvira estaba sentada en la cama. Korra dormía plácidamente a su lado.  
La maestra tierra terminó de vestirse, antes de acercarse a la morena y acariciar su espalda desnuda. Miró por última vez al Avatar, antes de salir de allí.  
Mientras caminaba, imaginaba que en una hora, tal vez menos, un guardia entraría a su celda y descubriría que había escapado. Probablemente el pánico cundiría y todas las fuerzas buscarían dar con ella.  
Finalmente, y luego de quince minutos caminando, llegó a su destino. Sus ojos resplandecieron con ese brillo dorado que emanaba el portal. Volteó su vista una última vez hacia la ciudad que dejaría, y no pudo evitar suspirar. Quería proponerle a Korra que escape también, pero eso era demasiado egoísta, hasta para ella.

Alguna vez pudo haber sido "La gran unificadora", pero no había podido conquistar lo más importante, el corazón de Korra. Sólo le restaba marchar, con el recuerdo de la que fue la noche más bella de su vida.  
–Adiós, Korra – Kuvira susurró antes de atravesar el portal, y desaparecer.

* * *

 **A/N:** _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Bien, traigo un_ _one-_ _shot_ _correspondiente al reto "Lo prohibido", el cual consiste en que un personaje bueno tenga sentimientos hacia un villano, o viceversa._ _Me han asignado la palabra_ _ **sangre**_ _, en la cual me basé para crear la historia. Espero que se haya notado (hice mi mejor esfuerzo en implementar la bendita palabra :C)_

 _He visto un par de fics_ _Kuvisami_ _y como yo voy contracorriente ¡He aquí un_ _Korvira_ _pasional! XD_

 _Es mi primer fic con temática de esta pareja. Al principio no me agradaba demasiado, pero yo emparejo a Korra con medio mundo (Asami, Bolin, Mako,_ _Tahno_ _, Iroh II... XD) así que era cuestión de tiempo (y de ver varios_ _FanArts_ _súper bellos que me hicieron_ _fangirlear_ _súper duro *-*) hasta que me gustara._

 _No quería hacer nada romántico, así que escurra miel, porque la pareja no me inspira eso. Es más bien, algo meramente carnal. Creo que Kuvira sería la única que podría domar a Korra_ _*-*_

 _Ya me estoy desviando del tema, así que finalizo diciendo que espero que el fic sea de su agrado._

 _¡Saludos! :3_


End file.
